Tori Whale
Tori Whale is one of the three secondary antagonists in the 2018 CW series Black Lightning. She is the sister of crime lord Tobias Whale and a trusted confidant of his. When is becomes clear that Tobias' old enemy Black Lightning has returned, Tobias calls in Tori to assist him in battling his old nemesis. She is portrayed by Edwina Findley. Biography Past As a child, Tori's father Eldridge often abused her brother Tobias because of his albinism to the point of him becoming traumatized. When Tori stepped up to defend her brother, Eldridge hit her as well. After growing up, Tori eventually left the city and moved to Miami although she still remained in contact with her brother. Returning to Freeland Tori arrives in Freeland at night and drives up to her brother's headquarter. There, she sees him feeding some living rats to his pet piranhas. Although she finds the piranhas disgusting, Tori is still happy to see Tobias. Tobias is glad to see her as well and welcomes her to Freeland. She playfully replies that he knows that she hates the city and would not have left Miami for anybody else. The two hug and Tori then asks Tobias how the two of them are going to kill Black Lightning. After Tori has changed her clothes, Tobias reveals to her that he wants to be the one who kills Black Lightning but cannot get out into the streets because despite his apparent death, there are still warrants out on his head. Tori replies that her strategy would be to win the heart of the people in Freeland to have them take Black Lightning out for her. She refers to the case of Khalil, a boy who was shot during an attack of Tobias' gang and who is still paralyzed, and reveals that - although he does not know it yet - the boy has every reason to hate Black Lightning. Tobias likes the idea and thus takes a special interest that Khalil is provided every luxury possible in the hospital - even donating a gaming console anonymously. Whale also pays his medicine bills and the rent for Khalil's mother. Attacking Eldridge After a meeting with Peter Gambi, Whale meets with Tori and tells her that he paid the tailor a visit, believing that he would lead him to Black Lightning. Tori is shocked and annoyed and replies that Lady Eve will not be happy. Tobias tells her that he is not afraid of Lady Eve but Tori reminds him that it is not about fear but about strategy. Whale gets angry and tells Tori that he is the top earner in Eve's cartell and that he deserves a seat at the table next to her. He tells Tori that Eve and her partners use Black Lightning's return as an excuse to not promote him and that this means that he is stuck as long as Black Lightning is alive. Tori councels patience and tells Tobias that he will get what he deserves but Tobias is tired of it, revealing that he lost his patience with the 100 Gang and has no intention of leaving those "negroes" any longer, revealing that he has nothing but hate for his own gang. Tori manages to calm down Tobias and tells him that he is getting angry because he never forgave himself for not dealing with his first and oldest enemies. She reveals to him that she has good news - she found Eldridge. The two drive up to Eldridge's house and once Eldridge has opened the door, he gets hit in the face by Tobias. Although the hit throws him to the ground, Eldridge gets back up and states that Tobias still hits like a little bitch. When Tori accuses him of his horrible parenting skills, Eldridge replies that unlike their mother, at least he stayed with his children and fed and clothed them. Tobias acknowledges all this and states that he can appreciate this. He holds his arms open to hug Eldridge but when the confused Eldridge moves to hug his son as well, Tobias slowly crushes him in the hug while accusing him of only staying so that he has someone to torture, beat and blame for his failures - maybe even for collecting money from the state. Tobias then throws their wounded father to the ground and when Tori draws a gun to finish him off, Tobias holds her back. He addresses Eldridge and tells him that he back is broken and that he will die a slow death because of this. The two then leave the house, abandoning their mortally wounded father. Plotting against Lady Eve After Tobias has received ground albino bones as a threat from Lady Eve, he has Tori put under protection. However, he calls her back to his appartment a few days later. In a meeting with Tori, Tobias confides in her that he thinks that the Green Light drug is too messy, too addictive and kills too many people even for his taste. He then calls in Syonide and orders her to arrange a meeting with Lady Eve, much to the worry of Tori. Worri is surprised that Tobias wants to talk to Eve, but Tobias replies that talking is not what he has in mind. Later that night, Tori returns to Tobias and informs him that Joey Toledo has been murdered. She also reveals that a small box was found on his body. Tobias opens the box, only to find more ground bones. He realizes that Lady Eve was behind Joey's murder and furiously hurls the box away. Angrily, he tells Tori that Eve will now expect him to run and hide but also adds that if he kills Eve without the Shadow Board's permission, he might as well bury himself alongside her. However, Tori tells him that this is not neccessarily the case and reveals that he has a plan. She intends to send out hitmen with energy weapons, so that it seems that Eve was murdered by Black Lightning. After Lady Eve's demise has been organizes, Tobias - along with Tori, Syonide and other henchmen - heads to a concert. However, since Joey Toledo organized this, Black Lightning is aware of the concert and he confronts and attacks the surprised Tobias - striking him down with Lightning before Tobias can even act. While the henchmen throw themselves at Black Lightning, Tori and Syonide help Tobias up. Tori attempts to bring her brother to safety but while doing so, she is hit by a ricochet shot. Although Tobias desperately tries to get to her, his henchmen drag him into a car and drive off. The mortally wounded Tori is left behind and is frightened when Black Lightning sits down next to her. Despite his attempts to get Tori to stay awake, she dies of her wounds moments later. Gallery Images ToriChild.png|Tori as a child ToriArrives.png ToriAtFlat.png ToriHugsTobias.png ToriWorried.png TobiasTori.png EldridgeLeftToDie.png ToriWhaleDeath.png|Tori's death Navigation Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Female Category:Gangsters Category:Siblings Category:Deceased Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Fighters Category:Vengeful Category:Enforcer